The Life and Times of 765 Pro
by PassingDays
Summary: Snippets from lives of the individuals that make up 765 Pro. Light hearted comedy. Mostly slapstick. Slight OOC.
1. Exploring with Hibiki Ep6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Idolmaster._**  
**_

_**xXx~Exploring with Hibiki Ep. 6~xXx**_

_**xXx**_

_**xXx~In Front of a Jungle like place~xXx**_

Hibiki comes out of nowhere, "Hiyas! Ganaha Hibiki here on 'Exploring with Hibiki!' And we have a special guest today~"

"Amami Haruka!" the short haired girl also pops out from nowhere.

"Hiyas Haruka! Sos today on 'Exploring with Hibiki!' we are going to be exploring this Jungle behind us!'

"What?! But last week you did a dog park! This week a Jungle!?" Haruka panicked, pointing at the lush green jungle behind them. "Is that a snake?! I think I just saw a snake!"

"Well... the viewers wanted something more exciting since I was having a guest this week."

"But a Jungle!? How'd I even get here in the first place? I don't remember anything since I entered the office this morning!"

Hibiki coughed to the side, muttering something that disturbingly sounded like _yesterday... _"Wells... that doesn't matter, you're here now! Aren't you excited? This is going to be a fun adventure!"

"Why's the camera crew wearing body armor!?"

_**xXx~765 Pro's Office~xXx**_

The producer turned away from the Tv screen and looked toward his fellow producer, who was typing away on her laptop, "Umm..."

"Don't worry, we're covered, we bought a substantial amount of insurance for Hibiki's new show." Ritsuko said, not bother to look up from her work. She was sitting one of the office's single seater sofas next the couch that producer was sitting on.

The producer chuckled nervously, "Err... That's really not what I'm worried about Ritsuko-san... More like, I'm worried about the girls' safety..."

"Nah, they'll be fine Nii-chan~" said Mami sitting to his left. "Yeah, it's Hibiki! This is what she does!" said Ami sitting to his right.

"No I mean... Haruka... you know how she is. Maybe we should have picked someone less... clumsy... as Hibiki's guest." He thought for a second, "Maybe someone like Makoto..."

"No ways, that wouldn't be any fun to watch~" Whined Mami. "Yeah~! Maybe you should make Haruka a permanent cast member!" Ami added.

"_Ahhh! Hibiki! Save me!" "What the!? How'd you get into that hole Haruka!?" "I don't know! Just save me! I don't want to die!"_

"Yes, definitely! Haruka should be Hibiki's partner. She'll make it much more exciting~!"

"No, we won't be able to afford the higher insurance premiums if she became a regular." Ritsuko said, still on her laptop, "Also, Hibiki might really die trying save her over and over."

"..." The producer just turned back to the Tv, praying that they'd be- "Wait. Wasn't this recorded a few days ago, why aren't they back yet?"

"The search crew found them yesterday. Their plane will be landing in a few hours."

"Just where the hell did you send them!?"

_**xXx**_

**An: **Go read the 4-koma manga Puchimasu which heavily inspired this... whatever it is. The manga heals the soul.


	2. Pet Sitting

******Disclaimer:**I do not own Idolmaster._**  
**_

_**xXx~Pet Sitting~xXx**_

_**xXx**_

_**xXx~In a City like place~xXx**_

"Maakootoo~"

Makoto sighed and looked over her friend that was nervously clutching her arm. "Yukiho... Its just a dog."

"B-b-but i-it's a b-big dog." The shorter girl whimpered.

"Don't worry, Inumi is a nice dog! Right Hamuzou?" The hamster sitting on her shoulder squeaked an affirmative.

"EEpp! What's that rodent doing here too!? Why are we doing this!?"

Makoto sighed again, "Don't you remember? With Hibiki gone, we're supposed to take care of Inumi and Hamuzou. That also means taking Inumi out for a walk once in awhile."  
"Why do we have to do it? They're her pets!" Yukiho continued to whine behind her. "Where is she anyway?"

"...When I asked Ritsuko, she told me that was classified... as well as Haruka's location..."

"Haruka's gone too? I haven't seen her around the office for a few days... I thought she too busy doing jobs... Are they ok?"

"I'm sure they're ok," she said, waving of her concerns, "I hope."

Inumi barked.

"Oh right lets get going, we need to get back to the office by evening." They continued walking down the sidewalk, heading down to the nearby park.

"Just be glad Ritsuko tasked us with only taking care of Inumi and Hamazou. The others have to take care of the rest of Hibiki's pets."

"Wah... The others too? Who has which pets?"

Makoto scratched her head, "Um, I think Mami and Ami have the chipmunk and squirrel. Miki has the cat. Iori snatched the rabbit and ran out the office..."

"Iori-chan..."

"Takane also snatched the snake... Chihaya took the parrot, Azusa was given the chicken, and we stuck the pig with the producer."

"Ummm... what was... Yayoi-chan given?" Yukiho asked, her voice filled with concern. "I don't think she should... err.. well... she's..."

Catching on to her friend's line of thought, Makoto assured her, "Ah, we gave her the most inedible animal, the alligator, I don't think she'll find any recipes for anything _that_ exotic."

"But don't they eat alligator in America?"

This caused Makoto to suddenly stop walking, which also caused Inumi to be yanked back on his leash.

"..."

"Should we call the office?"

"_Damn Yankees eating anything they get their hands on..._" Makoto grumbled under her breath. She quickly dug through her pockets for her phone and hit #2 on the speed dial. "Producer! We got a problem!"

"I know!" came the producer's voice, loud enough for even Yukiho to hear. "We already started the hunt! Luckily enough she forgot her jacket. We just need you to hurry and bring back the dog so it can memorize her smell and sniff her out."

"Uhhh... what? What are you talking about Producer? I'm talking about Yayoi! Wait... has somebody gone missing!?" Makoto asked, now seriously worried.

"Azusa got lost again! And she has Kokemaro with her."

"Koke... the chicken?"

"Yeah... But what's this about Yayoi? She's not here, she left the office early today."

"Is the alligator there!?"

"No... she took it with her. She's the one supposed to-"

"They eat alligator in America!"

"Yes they do. I remember watching a few documentaries about.. their... south..." Makoto heard the producer's voice trail off as the words finally sank in. "..."

"...Should we call pet services?"

_**xXx**_

_**xXx~In a beach like place~xXx**_

"Ara~ it seems that we've somehow lost our way Koke-san." Azusa said cheerfully to the chicken in her arms.

_**xXx**_


	3. Best Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Idolmaster._**  
**_

_**xXx~Best Friends~xXx**_

_**xXx**_

_**xXx~Minase Estate~xXx**_

"Hihi, Usae-chan would like some more Tea?" Minase Iori, the Princess Idol and Future number One Top Idol, asked the live bunny sitting at her tea table.

"Hey! Iori! Don't add any unnecessary titles to yourself!"

"I see that that our unexpected guest are still being rude, isn't that right Sebastian?" Asked Iori, now addressing the inanimate stuffed bunny.

"Damnit Iori! Haven't you been listening to us!? This is a serious situation here!" Makoto shouted at the petite idol, who was sitting across the table.

Yukiho, who was sitting next to Makoto, blissfully sipped at her tea. "Mmmnnn... This is great Iori-chan."

"Thank you!" Iori said, sounding very pleased. "The Minase family deals with the finest tea leaf growers in Japan."

"Yayoi has an alligator!" Makoto interrupted. "Hibiki's pet alligator!"

"So? I have her cute little bunny. Everyone's taking care -"

"Americans eat alligators!"

"..." Iori blinked, and her smile fell.

"_Damn Yankees..._" she muttered.

Quickly, she got up and walked over to her Pc, the other two following her. "You should have % #ing said that in the first place!"

"We did!"

"Yayoi has one of Hibiki's pets' is different from 'Yayoi has one of Hibiki's edible pets!" She place her palm on the regular looking Pc desk and said out loud. "Computer Activate. User: Iori Minase. Quick Launch Program, Code Named: Yayoi."

The other two Idols were in awe when instead of the small desk monitor lighting up, the entire wall behind the desk slid to the side revealing a massive screen.

"User Recognized, Confirmed." A synthesized voice came out of nowhere, "Program Launched. Satellites Moving into position... Triangulating beacon signal 001... Signal is now Live."

The screen blinked, first revealing a zoomed out earth, then a zoomed into view of their city. There was a slowly moving dot in the middle of town, labeled 001: Takatsuki Yayoi...

"You... can... track... Yayoi..." Makoto said, trying comprehend what she was seeing... "And using an actual satellite with..." she looked at the moving cars and people, "live video feed..."

"This is the power of the Minase Family." Iori said with a smirk in her voice.

"Isn't this illegal?" Yukiho asked.

"Not unless we get caught." Iori mumbled. She waved her arms in front of her, summoning a holographic keyboard, and began typing away.

"How did your satellite find her so fast?" Makoto asked, still trying to make sense of this.

"The computer... it said beacon... You didn't.. put something... in Yayoi-chan did you Iori-chan...?" Yukio asked.

"You tagged Yayoi!?" Makoto screamed, reaching for busy girl. "Did you tag everyone!? How'd you do it!?"

"Watch it! No, not everyone is tagged. Only those I deem necessary!" She huffed, "Anyways, the procedure is completely safe."

"Necessary? Like who!?"

"Like my best friend, Yayoi, and my producer, Ritsuko! I would be very... disappointed if either one of them... disappeared."

"Only two of them? That's it?"

Iori blushed and ducked her head. "_Well... there is als..."_ The rest of the words were incomprehensible to the other two.

"What? We can't hear you."

"Moah!" Iori burst. "We're getting sidetracked here! We need to concentrate on Yayoi" She pointed at the screen.

"The live tracker shows that she's currently heading toward her home. But it isn't the route she normally takes home from the office..." She clicked around some more and the map now had a line from the office to Yayoi's current position.

"Oh no... the tracker shows that she went to the shopping center... she never shops for ingredients there because they don't do daily sales... unless its for a special occasion."

"An exotic alligator dinner is a special occasion!" Makoto shouted.

"Oh Hibiki will be so sad..." Yukiho sniffled.

"Damnit Yayoi!" Iori turned to her follow Idols, "We gotta go now! She'll reach home in a couple minutes. Move!"

_**xXx**_

When they exited the Mansion's front doors a limo was already waiting for them. They hopped in and sped off toward the lower income residential part of the city.

"So what's the Plan?" Makoto asked. She was sitting across her two friends in the spacious limo.

"We all know how serious Yayoi is with her food, so we'll be treating this as a hostage situation." Iori said. "Since it basically is one..."

"Right." Makoto agreed, with her game face on.

Iori took out an Ipad and pulled up the layout of Yayoi's home. "Ok. So the basic strategy in this situation is put as much space between the target and hostage as we can, so we can safely extract the hostage. Or..." The pink idol looked into her friends eyes, "eliminate the target..."

Makoto nodded in understanding.

Yukiho did not.

"W-what, what!? W-wait! T-t-target? H-hos-tage? E-eliminate!? We're talking about Yayoi-chan right!?" Yukiho sputtered, "She's our friend! We can't kill her!"

Makoto and Iori froze."..." The two turned and stared at the flustered girl.

"... Yes, we are talking about Yayoi... But, there is nothing about... killing anyone..." Iori said slowly, inching away from the girl.

Makoto laid a hand on her best friend's shoulder, "Is there anything you wish to talk about Yukiho...-san? Anything at all... before we reach Yayoi's house."

_**xXx**_

**A/n:** Yeah. Iori's one of my favorites. Also, this snippet ran on longer than it should have...


	4. Probably

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Idolmaster.

_**xXx~Probably~xXx**_

_**xXx**_

_**xXx~In a fujoshi-owned like apartment~xXx**_

Opening her laptop and leaning back against the side of her bed, Otonashi Kotori hummed happily. After another hectic week at the office, she was glad to finally be able to sleep in and relax on her day off.

She sighed a little. "The last few days were very... tiring."

"But, now I finally have some to browse the net and watch my morning shows!" She picked up the remote and turned on the Tv.

"Ah! Hibiki's new show! The dogs she played last week were so cute! I wonder what she's doing this-"

"_Damnit Haruka! Move." _Korori watched a dishevelled Hibiki and Haruka sprint through what seemed to be a jungle like setting. The clothes one them looked very worn out, covered in dirt, and sporting several small tears.

"Ah... Haruku's with her too... What are they-"

"_Keep running! They're right behind us!" _The camera panned out to show a half dozen angry looking apes, swinging on vines, chasing the two idols.

"ehhhh..."

"_Why me!?" "They're catching up!" _

"The CG... looks amazing. It really looks like they're running through a jungle... being chased by apes..."

"_This isn't CG!" "This is really happening!"_

"Huh... I'm sure they're just following a script."

"_We aren't following a script!" "There is no script!"_

"...I'm sure the camera crew would help them if they were in real imminent danger."

"_Imminent danger!""Why isn't the camera crew helping us!?" _

"..." She heard a faint buzz coming from her bed. Tearing her eyes away from the Tv, she reached for her phone and opened it.

**1** new text message.

**To:** All Recipients

**From: **Akizuki Ritsuko

_We know. _

_They are fine._

_Probably._

"..."

"_A river! We have to cross it! They won't follow us across the water!" "Are you sure!?" "Probably!"_

"Probably..."

Kotori felt the phone her phone vibrate again. She blinked. This time it was a personal message. One from the Producer.

**To: **Otonashi Kotori

**From: **The Producer

_Kotori-san. As you have read from Ritsuko's mass text. The girls... should be fine. We are currently running damage control... I'm sorry, I know this is your day off, but can you possibly meet with me later today..._

The green haired woman's eyes widened and a blush suddenly formed on her face. Everything else temporarily forgotten, she wondered, "Oh the producer! And wants to meet with me today~ I wonder-" Another text came in. It was continuation of last one.

_...at Hibiki's house. I'm going to need some help with a few things. Everyone else is going to be busy... So, err, could you possibly lend me a hand? Please?_

She almost threw her phone out the window.

"Ughh... Producer... getting a poor maiden's hopes up..." she grumbled. Then a sudden thought hit her, and she quickly wrote up a reply.

**To: **The Producer

**From: **Self

_Fine... -_-'_

_But, you better make it up to me. _

_Treat me to something nice afterwards!_

She pressed **Send **button and smiled. Kotori was finally going to have an event to herself. She wasn't going to mess this up!

Probably.

_**xXx**_

**A/n: **...The snippets aren't being released in chronological order, but instead, they are being released in the order they come out of my mind...


	5. Birds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Idolmaster.

_**xXx~Birds~xXx**_

_**xXx**_

_**xXx~Chihaya's Apartment~xXx**_

Kisaragi Chihaya sat cross legged in the middle of her living room staring at Hibiki's parrot. It was in its caged, perched on a stick, staring right back at her.

"Haruka once told me that parrots could talk." The pajama clad girl said to herself. "If something can talk. That means... it can also sing."

The Logic was strong in this idol.

"So... Ousuke... Sing." She said, now addressing the parrot.

The parrot continued to stare.

"Please?"

Nothing.

"Ousuke...-san?"

Not even a blink.

"...-sama?"

A testament to its unwavering fortitude.

"Are you even alive? Did they give me a fake-" She was interrupted by the sounds of several drops of bird dew hitting the cage's bedding. "..."

"... and they said _I _was cold and stoic..." she sighed and then looked at a wall clock. "Its getting late, time to sleep, we need to leave early for the office tomorrow morning."

Chihaya sat up, turned off all the lights, headed down the hall and went into her bedroom.

"Interesting girl..." A deep voice said in the darkness. "Sadly, I don't sing."

_**xXx**_

_**xXx~In a hotel like setting~xXx**_

Azusa happily stepped out of her hotel room, pulling along a modest sized suitcase. "Hmmnn~ That was very restful! Right Koke-san?"

The chicken perched atop her head clucked in agreement.

"As much as I want spend a second a night, I believe we have an appointment to make~" Azusa took an elevator to the main floor and walked up to the receptions desk.

"Good Morning.. Ma'am..." A young concierge greeted her. "...I hope you are enjoying your stay aboard _The Destiny_. How may I be of service to you?"

"Yes~ I had an enjoyable stay. But, I wish to check out now." Azusa smiled, sliding her keycard onto the table.

"Umm... ma'am..." the concierge said, trying to ignore the chicken staring at him from atop the woman's head, "This is cruise ship..."

"Ara~! A cruise you say?" She cupped a cheek with a palm. "Oh my~ I've always wanted to go on a cruise. But, I mustn't stay. I have an appointment I need to attend to."

"... I'm very sorry to hear that ma'am... But we have left Hawaii. Yesterday. We are currently in the middle of the ocean."

"Oh~ Hawaii? Is that where we were?" "bawk" "Oh my, I wonder where we'll be going too?"

"... this'll be a week long voyage to Los Angeles... is there an emergency Ma'am?"

"Ara? I guess I'll be missing that appointment after all..." Azusa reached into her purse and pulled out credit card, "I might as well book the rest of nights."

"...no, no. Ma'am this key card mean you've already paid for the entire trip... Here you go." The horribly confused man returned her key card. "... Is there any other way I'd be of help to you Ma'am. Anything else you'd wish for me to... clarify?"

She waved him off. "Oh. No, Thank you very much for your help." As Azusa turned away to leave, she reached up to lightly pat Kokemaro. "It seems that we'll be staying here for a couple more days Koke-san." "bawk"

"..." Watching graciously curved woman walk back to elevator, the concierge caught himself wondering if blue was the new blonde.

**xXx**

**A/n: **Another chapter of Idolmaster: Break! has been scanlated. Tsundere Iori was amazing.. Too bad manga is only 3 volumes long.


	6. Good Ideas

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Idolmaster.

_**xXx~Good Ideas~xXx**_

_**xXx**_

_**xXx~765 Pro~xXx**_

_Akizuki Ritsuko here. Two days ago, I received word that two of our idols, who had dissap- gone on vacation..., had been found and put onto a plane headed for Japan. _

_...Yesterday, I received another call telling me the girls... went on another vacation during a stopover in Los Angeles... _

_But, for now, those two are the least of my worries... _Ritsuko looked over the trashed room that was once 765 Pro's office... _because once they do come back, they will be... heavily chastised._

_Now these two... _The young woman looked down at the kneeling twins in front of her. The two girls were shaking in absolute fear. _Good._

"Yesterday, when The Producer and a Otonashi-san returned from Hibiki's house with her pets, I specifically told them to put the animals in their individual cages before they left the office."

Her glasses gleamed ominously as the dark aura surrounding her increased tenfold. "So imagine my surprise this morning when I stepped into the office and found, not only all the animals out of their cages, but nearly every single piece of furniture flipped over, important documents torn and scattered all over the ground, _and _the Producer unconscious in the corner."

In said corner, the Producer moaned in pain.

"Explain."

"Well... we came in this morning and saw all of them in their cages..." "and we wanted to feed them..." "but they looked so lonely eating by themselves..." "...so we thought it would be a good idea..." "...if they ate together..." "so they wouldn't be lonely!"

"...and the office?"

"Well... after letting them out, we got out the food..." "We found out they were not only loney, but..." "...they were also hungry..." "very~ hungry..." "they were eager..." "very eager..." "to eat..." "and thats how that happened." Ami said, pointing at the war zo- office.

"...and the producer?"

"... uuuhhh" "...civilian casualty?"

"..."

""!""

_**xXx**_

Waking up and seeing the office ceiling, the producer groaned as he slowly sat up, "uughh... what the hell happ- Uuhhff!"

The twins slammed into him, knocking him onto his back once again. "Nii-chan!" Nii-chaann!" "We're sorry!" "Soo sorry!"

Getting up onto his elbows, he looked down to see the pair of teary eyed twins hugging his abdomen. "We'll never do it again!" "Neverr againn!" "We promise!" "Tell Ritsuko to stop!" "Please forgive us!" "Save us!" ""Nii-chaaan!""

Slowly patting their heads, trying to comfort the distraught girls, he sent a confused look towards an innocent looking Ritsuko. "Wha-"

"I have _**no idea **_what they are talking about."

"I... I see." He shook his head, trying clear his mind; he faced the rest of the office. "... well what are we going to do about this... mess?"

Ritsuko rubbed her temples. "Ugh. I don't think we should keep the animals here anymore. Or something _else _might happen..." She glared at the twins.

Said twins hid behind the producer.

"... But I don't have a clue where can keep them."

The producer scratched his head. "Well, I have enough room to take care of _one _of the animals at my place..." he perked up, "Oh! We'll just ask all the of the girls to take care of an animal each until Hibiki gets back."

"Ah, thats a good idea producer!" Ritsuko took out her phone and began preparing a message to send to the rest of the girls.

Ami and Mami poked their heads out at the news. "Wah! Cool! We always wanted a pet!" "Hey hey, Ni-chan can we bring home two pets even if we live in the same house?" "Yeah! Please!?"

Ritsuko narrowed her eyes and was about to _chastise_ the twins again. "Hey! -"

A squirrel came flying out of nowhere and latched itself onto Ami's face, causing her to fall to the ground. "Mhhafhgpah!?" Her arms flailed around, futilely trying to unlatch the furry creature.

"..." "..." "..."

"On second thought... thats fine... But that's one of the animal's the two of you are taking."

"...Understood."


	7. Bi-Polar Emmotions

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Idolmaster.

_**xXx~Bi-Polar Emotions~xXx**_

_**xXx~765 Pro's Office~xXx**_

Kotori stood in front of the bathroom mirror, red faced, fusing with her dress. "Uuu... I should have gone shopping for something less..." she ran her hand down the long V that split the front of her dress and another hand down the short wavy material that made up her skirt, "_revealing_..."

She bent down and slipped up the last of her ensemble, her signature black stockings.

"There we go." The green haired woman turned the cat sitting on the sink next to her. "So... what do you think Nekokichi?"

"Meow."

"Why~ thank you!"

She looked at her watch. It read 19:00. "Good! The night is still young. I'm so~ glad that I decided to bring my clothes with me."

Unlike the Producer, who lived an easy 5 minute walking distance from the office, she had to take several trains, just like Haruka, to another city a few hours away.

"Or else there'd be no way I'd be able to go out with him tonight." She stuffed the clothes she had changed out of into a duffle bag. They had been ruined on the return trip from Hibiki's apartment. Apparently a few of her pets weren't used to a moving vehicle... _'That pig... and dog... all over my... in front of him... so~ embarrassing...'_

"No!" Kotori shook her head.

"Don't think like that Kotori, this'll all be worth it! This is going to be your first night out alone with the producer!" She straightened up, and tried to look as confident as she could. "I'm sure he'll love the outfit, there's nothing to worry about!"

_**xXx~Takane like Manor~xXx**_

Takane sat imperiously on her chair, glaring through a shoebox sized plastic container. Curled up on the container's grass bedding was Hibiki's pet snake, who Takane refused to call by its given name. Instead, "_Schlange!_ Youfoul creature... what have you done to Ganaha Hibiki!"

"Hissss~"

The silver haired princess frowned, "You dare slither your disgusting tongue at me?"

"Hisssssss~" The scaly reptile seemed to mock.

"_You... You.. _have deceived Ganaha-san for too long..." Takane's rare hate visibly radiated off her body., "I _will _reveal your evil trickery!"

Takane stood up and leaned over the container. "Your short, skinny body... Your small beady eyes... and your button sized nose... All meant to diminish her defenses, huh? To allow you to gain her naive trust? Am I right?!"

As if growing tired of the young woman's rants, it turned its head away in a dismissive manner. This further infuriated the idol.

"You are all the same, _Schlange_! The second your kind sees a perfect opportunity, you all spring your wicked traps... Just as your ancestor did to the first daughter!"

The snake gave one last lazy hiss before it laid its head comfortably over its own body, no longer interested in the strange human.

"Grr... You are truly lucky foul-one." Takane growled out through clenched teeth, "I can not act against you until sufficient evidence has been gathered. If I do too soon, it maybe _I_ that Ganaha-san removes her friendship from..."

_**xXx**_

**A/n: ***winks at Project Idol* A bit too OOC? I hope not. I haven't seen a how Takane reacts to things she is afraid of or absolutely hates. Actually, I haven't seen how she displays any extreme levels of negative emotion... except for an icy glare and sharp tongue.


	8. Breaking Barriers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Idolmaster.

_**xXx~Breaking Barriers~xXx**_

_**xXx~Makeshift HQ: Operation Yayoi~xXx**_

Yukiho stood fidgeting in front the twins, Mami and Ami. "D-do the two of y-you understand the situation now? I-if so we w-will be going b-back to the others now!"

But, before she got anywhere, two pairs of hands latched onto her arms. ""Hold it right there Yukipyon!""

"Eeehhhh!?" Yukiho looked to her left and right as both twins gave her half lidded stares. "Wha?"

"What the heck kind of explanation was that right now!?" "Yeah! _'Do do the two of you understand the situation now?',_ thats it!?"

"B-b-but... w-wha!?"

"You can't just leave it at that!" "Yeah! That's just being lazy!" "You gotta explain the whole situation to everyone!" "You're just leaving them hanging!"

"H-huh? Wah? B-but I did te-"

"You gotta explain everything!" "Or else your just gonna leave'em confused" "So we'll help ya out" "Watch and learn!" "Sos Iorin and Makochin's plan needed distractions" "So Iorin decided to swing by Mami and Ami's house to grab Mami and Ami" "They just told us to get in!"

"...w-what are you two-"

"And on the way to Yayoi's house" "They were too busy planning the rescue operations" "of Hibikin's alligator! "Makochin and Iorin were very distracted" "So they just ignored Ami and Mami"

"Sos when we got here" "Here being a house across Yayoi's house" "Which Iorin _'borrowed'_" "Makochin and Iorin were still busy fussing over things" "But they were kind enough to stick" "Yukipyon with the job of" "explaining everything to us!"

"...who are you two talking to!?" the confused girl asked, while trying to fight off the dizziness from turning her head between the two twins.

"Us I believe." Came from behind Yukiho.

"Ehh!?" She twirled around to see both 765 Pro's top vocalists standing a few a few feet away from her.

"Chihaya-san, Shijou-san? Where did you two come from!?"

"We were here the whole time." Chihaya said with her usual blank expression

"Who else did you think they were talking to Hagiwara-san?" Takane asked curiously as she supported her chin with a thumb and forefinger.

"..."

"... is everything alright Yukiho?..." "...Would you like to sit down for a bit?"

_**xXx~765 Pro Office~xXx**_

Akizuki Ritsuko and Otonashi Kotori sat side by side at the office's low table, both with a cup of fresh tea. Ritsuko took a sip and sighed, "Ah, Otonashi-san, great tea as usual."

"Thank You." Kotori also took a sip, then regarded the younger woman, "Ah, Ritsuko-san, we've known each other for a while now. Please. Just call me Kotori."

"Ah, as long as you just call me Ritsuko as well." she replied.

The two girls looked at each other for a couple seconds before giggling softly. They soon continued to peacefully sip at their tea.

" ...all the girls are off doing their own thing again aren't they?" Kotori asked.

"Hai. It also seems that the producer has disappeared as well." Ritsuko didn't even bother to open her eyes as she continued to drink.

"...Are you angry Ritsuko?"

"Very much so." She took another sip.

_**xXx**_

**A/n: **Yeah. I still want to be able to make a story here and not cross into the complete Parody genre.


End file.
